


Not dating

by dat_carovieh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Relationship Reveal, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, no less, no more, yes a drabble has 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: I want to thankLadyDracefor giving me this idea on Discord.It wouldn't leave my brain so here it is as a drabble because it's very short and I wanted to give myself a challenge to hit exactly 100 words again.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Not dating

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [LadyDrace ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace) for giving me this idea on Discord.  
> It wouldn't leave my brain so here it is as a drabble because it's very short and I wanted to give myself a challenge to hit exactly 100 words again.

„Hank, for how long have you and Connor been dating?” Chris suddenly asked out of the blue. Hank whipped around. Chris shouldn’t know they were dating, they had not told anyone and they’d been professional with each other at work.

“We’re not,” he insisted. Chris grinned.

“Sure, whatever you say.”

Hank turned around, attempting to return to his desk as his phone rang. It was Connor who’d been on a case.

“Hey Con…I should be home soon… no I haven’t eaten…love you too.” Only as he hung up, he realized Chris was still there.

“Not dating my ass.”


End file.
